emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6858 (1st May 2014)
"Donna tells Rhona about her diagnosis when she encounters her at the hospital; the delivery man tries his luck with Val; and Kerry drops a few hints to Dan about getting married."(TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Tiny arrives at the café with the bread delivery. On learning that Val and Eric are no longer together, he tries his luck with Val. Rhona is at the hospital, having taken Leo to his speech therapist, when she clocks Donna. Intrigued, she follows as Donna heads into the oncology department. With Kerry keen to get wed, the factory girls wind her up about Dan's lack of proposal, but Kerry remains determined. At the appointment, Donna is left reeling when the doctor suggests that she may only have between six and twelve months to live. Alicia lends Leyla her car. Donna re-emerges to find Rhona waiting for her, and in her distress, she reveals to Rhona that she has cancer. Rhona is floored by the revelation. Dan arrives home where Kerry is heavily laying on the hints that she wants to get married. Enjoying the attention from Tiny, Val agrees to go on a date with Tiny, which is noted by Eric. The penny finally drops with Dan and he abruptly makes his excuses, heading off in a hurry to meet Bob. Leyla returns earlier than expected, explaining that the car has been stolen. Bernice tells Andy there won't be a repeat performance, but it's apparent to both of them that there will be. Rhona tries to reassure Donna that there's treatment she can receive but Donna tells her that she's been told she's incurable. She says she's come back to the village for April's sake, so she can leave her with a family who love her. She admits that she almost told Marlon yesterday but bottled it and breaks down as Rhona hugs her. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Paddy Kirk -Dominic Brunt *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant Guest cast *Tiny Alcock - Tony Pritchard *Dr Sultan - Oliver Gatz *Nurse - Clare Eden Locations *The Grange - Back garden *The Woolpack - Public bar, Kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Dale Head - Living room, Front garden *Mill Cottage - Front room, Back room, Kitchen *Café Main Street - Public café *Hotten Road *Vet's Surgery - Exterior *Smithy Cottage - Exterior *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room, Kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, Staff room *Hotten General - Reception, Oncology Department, Stairway, Corridors Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes